


all out of grace

by MinSeulgi



Series: Monsta X Bingo Winter 2017 [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Monsta X Bingo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSeulgi/pseuds/MinSeulgi
Summary: Hoseok returns to himself in bits and pieces. It’s all a mess. But the pain. There’s no way to mistake the pain. Everything hurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth fic for level 3 of the 2017 winter MX Bingo! Prompt is **Fallen Angel**.
> 
> Terribly late considering today I should have been posting my 6th today, but-- 
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm a lazy human. And because I have no beta. Whoops.
> 
> Music inspiration/aid: Eric Whitacre's Fly To Paradise, Bliss (Paradise Lost Demo), Forgotten (Paradise Lost Demo), and What If. Sonic Syndicate's Falling is where I snagged the title from!

 

> _“The bad news is, people are crueler, meaner, and more evil than you’ve ever imagined.  
>  The good news is, people are kinder, gentler, and more loving that you’ve ever dreamed.” _
> 
> **pleasefindthis - i wrote this for you just the words, pg 106 -- “The Moths Arrive in Black And White”**

 

Everything hurts.

Hoseok returns to himself in bits and pieces, a little bit here and a little bit there, a mess of fragments, splinters, and inconsistencies. It’s all a mess, hazed and shrouded in darkness and gloom, his thoughts disjointed and missing bits of time. But the pain. There’s no way to mistake the pain.

As an angel of the heavens -- a guardian of the world and the people, a weapon and warrior of the skies -- Hoseok has felt pain before. Pain is a common enough occurrence, faithful like a close friend as it dogs his steps following battles and other altercations. And Hoseok is very well familiar with those sorts of pains, familiar with the aches and the pains, the bruises and contusions, and the throbbing hurt of pulled muscles and sharp pinch of broken bones.

But this. Hoseok’s never felt this sort of pain before.

When Hoseok finds the strength to open his eyes, he finds a world of night. the sky overhead is dark, muddy black in the center and fading to a gold-tinged darkness the further out he follows it. Walls block him from seeing too far, from following the color of the sky down to the horizon. There are no stars overhead, nor are there any clouds, or...anything. The sky is dark, lacking even the faintest trace of a crescent moon.

Around him, muted by the walls and surrounding structures, Hoseok can hear vehicles and chatter, the noise of a city that keeps odd hours and doesn’t know how to sleep. It’s unnerving in the worst ways, because angels have no need for cars. They walk or fly wherever it is that they need to go, and the pain is not quite intense enough to fool Hoseok into mistaking the beat of wings for the hum of engines.

If this is a joke, it isn’t a funny one.

“Minhyuk?”

Hoseok’s voice itches, dry and painful in a way that suggests he hasn’t spoken for days -- or, perhaps, that he had, and that he’d used it too much and in a way that had damaged something. But the pain Hoseok feels, the all-encompassing and overwhelming ache, doesn’t sit in his throat. In fact, it’s there in his back, focused at two points between his shoulders...

“Minhyuk!”

Hoseok struggles upright, heedless of the way his vision dips and swims and the way darkness blooms and encroaches on the edges of his sight. The movement brings a renewed ache to the place between his shoulders, and if Hoseok didn’t know better, he might actually think--

It’s when he’s upright, entire body aching and the pain pulsing in time to the racing of his heart, that Hoseok finds the courage and strength to reach back up behind himself. Even before he moves, he knows something is wrong. There’s no weight puling him back to what he now believes is Earth, no rustle of flight feathers as they shift together, nothing at all, and Hoseok... Hoseok’s afraid.

He’s so afraid.

And when his hand makes contact with his back, fingers pressing to the torn skin between his shoulder blades and sending pain lancing down his spine, Hoseok can’t help the low sob that escapes him, the tears that sting his eyes, the emotion that lodges like a physical thing in his throat.

“N-no--”

His wings are gone.

His wings, part of what mark him as an angel of heaven and a weapon of the lord. They’re gone.

They’re gone, and he’s stranded.

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I'm missing tags (tbh I probably am, and I'll be adding to them as I add to the story) or have questions, feel free to hit me up in the comments or find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreateTheSound) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/createthesound)!


End file.
